Ylissean College
by PartyPoison6
Summary: In a modern world where all the Fire Emblem Awakening characters live, what happens when they enrol in Ylissean college. Robin and his twin sister Robynne discover friendship and even romance in their time here.
1. Moving In

Ylissean College

Chapter 1

"Wake up Robin!"

"Yeah I'm up. Just give me two minutes…"

"No. Get up now we're gonna be late!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Crap, we agreed to meet Chrom in like 15 minutes." Robin stated as he checked his alarm clock. He hastily jumped out of bed and got dressed in some ripped jeans and his signature black and purple shirt and jumper combo. As he ran out of his room he almost crashed into his twin sister, Robynne.

"Hey, watch it klutz!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Oh sorry sis. You ready for our first day at college?" he asked his fuming sister, hoping to change the subject.

"Yep, but we better hurry up, we're meeting Chrom in like 10 minutes."

"Yeah alright let's go." Robin, with his twin sister in tow, rushed out of the door to catch the next bus to Ylissean College.

* * *

><p>As the twins stepped off the bus, they spotted their blue haired friend across the street. They walked up to him and, upon seeing them, Chrom said "Hey, took your time."<p>

"Yeah, lazy bones over here thought that an extra ten minutes in bed was more important than his first day of college" Robynne joked.

"Yeah well I'm here now so let's get going okay."

"How about some coffee first?" Chrom asked.

"But aren't we gonna be late?" Robin said looking at his watch.

"No, we only have to be there before twelve" Chrom told a worrying pair.

"What! I could have slept for so much longer! Thanks Robynne" Robin remarked dryly.

"Whatever, let's go in already" and as Robynne said that, she walked into the coffee shop, with Robin and Chrom following behind. It was a small coffee shop, with only a young boy who looked to be no older than 16 drinking a coffee, and a women at the cash register who had two blonde ponytails on either side of her head.

"Hey Robynne, what can I get you?" the blonde haired girl said.

"Hi Lissa, I'll have a pumpkin spice latte, and two hot chocolates as well" she replied.

"Who are they for?" Lissa replied. Just as she asked that, Robin and Chrom walked in, and as Chrom saw Lissa, a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"What are you doing working here Lissa?" Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well I needed some extra money and um... Emm wouldn't give me anymore so I got a job here." She replied nervously.

"Right well, you could have at least told me. Have you told Emm yet?"

"Not exactly, she might think that I'm at Maribelles right now."

"Great. Well as long as you're out of trouble, a job shouldn't hurt anyone" and with that Chrom and Robin grabbed their drinks and went out whilst Robynne paid for it. She quickly waved goodbye to Lissa and then followed her brother and his friend. As they walked they talked about everything they had done in the summer before coming up to a huge gate with the sign Ylissean College above it.

As they entered, the first thing they saw was a huge building that they realized was the main hall when they looked at the map. To the left of them was where all the residential rooms were, and Robin suggested that they go there first to check out their new rooms. They passed hundreds of other people moving in as well as they walked up to it, and upon entering they saw the elevator and entered it. Robynne got off at floor three, but Robin and Chrom both waited for floor five, and got off there.

"Who do you think our other roommate is?" Robin asked.

"I think his name was like Gaia or something, I don't remember." Chrom replied as they stepped out of the elevator and noticed their room was right next to it.

"That's handy, isn't it?" Chrom told Robin as he opened their room door.

"Yeah, that's pretty con-" He stopped midway through his sentence, as he saw that their new home was littered with sweet wrappers, with only an empty spot in front of the door, as Chrom had just swept it aside. They then saw something move from the couch and move over to them.

"Hey, I'm Gaius," he said with an outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>Robynne stepped off elevator and waved goodbye to her friends. She checked what number her room was, and then set off down the corridor to find it. It didn't take her long, and she was soon standing outside room 215. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a pink haired girl who was wearing a white summer dress and ballet shoes.<p>

"Hey I'm Olivia" the pink haired girl said.

"Hey, my names Robynne. I guess you're my new roommate." Robynne replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you wanna come in then?" Olivia said shyly.

"Yeah cool. So aren't we meant to have another roommate as well?" Robynne asked, looking around her new place.

"Yeah, but I guess she's not here yet so, it's just you and me for now."

"Heh I guess so. Can you show me round the place then?" Robynne asked, not wanting to go snooping around in the wrong bedroom.

"Yeah okay, come this way." With that, Olivia gave Robynne a tour of the place, and as they came to Robynne's room, Robynne noticed that all her boxes and suitcases were already here. She realized that they must have already brought it up, and Olivia had moved them to her room. Olivia then left Robynne to sort out her boxes, but she had only begun to unpack when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard the shower, so she assumed that Olivia was in there, so she went to answer the door bell herself. She was greeted by another pink haired girl, (although her hair was darker than Olivia's) who was carrying a glass tank with a lizard in it.

"Hey, my names Cherche. Pleasure to meet you." The girl said.

"Hi, the names Robynne. Are you our other roommate?" Robynne asked.

"That's me. Where's our other roommate?"

"Oh, her names Olivia. She's in the shower right now so you can meet her later. Your rooms this way." Robynne showed Cherche to the furthest room, which was already full of boxes that had been brought up earlier. Before Cherche began to unpack, Robynne asked her what her lizard was called.

"Her names Minerva. Isn't she cute?" Cherche replied.

"Yeah I guess…" Robynne answered. Or at least as cute as a lizard could be, Robynne thought. "Anyway, see you later, I've got a load of boxes to unpack."

"Yeah okay I'll see you later." Cherche said, closing her door. Robynne made her way back to her room, and got back to unpacking. She finally finished after about two hours, and when she looked at her watch, she saw that it was twenty to twelve. She made her way out of her room, and she saw her two roommates trying to set up a television. They were clearly struggling so Robynne suggested that they take a break and go down to the main hall, which was where they had to be at twelve.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Although we should probably get someone else to set up this TV" Olivia suggested as she stood up and went to grab a cardigan.

"Wait, I think I've got it!" Cherche said, just as she was zapped by the TV and lurched away from it.

"Haha, we really do need someone else to do this." Olivia said giggling. "Do you know anyone Robynne?"

"I guess I could ask my brother to try set it up" Robynne suggested.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" Cherche asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He's called Robin and he's my twin. He's staying on floor five, you should see him down by the main building." Robynne answered.

"Wow, your names are pretty similar. So his name is pronounced Rob-in and your name is pronounced Rob-een?" Cherche asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, let's go down to the hall." Robynne suggested, grabbing her jumper.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Olivia said.

With that, the three girls made their way to the hall side by side, and Robynne could tell that she would like it here.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Hello Readers!

I don't know if anyone will read this, let alone like it, as it's my first go at a fire emblem story, but after reading a lot on this site, i just felt like doing one myself.

Anyway, i don't really have any general direction for this story, and i'll probably just see how it goes as i go along. I haven't decided on any pairings yet, although i do have some in mind for Robin and Chrom. Any suggestions would be welcome however, but i don't really want to do Robin x Lucina and Robynne x Chrom because i feel like they are so over done and i would like to see some other pairings for them. But as i said, any other suggestions would be great.

Thanks!


	2. Miss Exalt's Speech

Chapter 2

"Finally! That took way longer than it should have" Robin exclaimed, shoving the last of the sweet wrappers into the bin.

"Yeah, how could the whole floor be covered in wrappers" Chrom answered in response.

"Heh, I'll try not to cause such a mess next time bubbles" Gaius chirped in.

"Bubbles?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that's you. Anyway, we better get going to the hall. It's almost twelve" Gaius pointed out.

"Good idea. Come on Chrom lets go" Robin said.

"Sounds good. We can unpack later" Chrom suggested.

"Cool. Gaius, Bubbles and Blue. I think we gonna get along just great" Gaius said, walking out of the door. Chrom and Robin followed behind, and the new roommates made their way to the hall.

* * *

><p>Robynne and her friends made their way into the main building, and only when they were inside did they realize how large the place was. There were about a few thousand seats around the perimeter of the room, and at the end there was a main stage where a few teachers and the principal were preparing. There were banners all around the room with the Ylissean College badge upon it.<p>

"Whoa… this place is huge!" Cherche said in awe.

"Yeah, this place is awesome! Let's sit over there" Robynne suggested. The three girls nodded in agreement, and then moved over to three empty seats at the back of the room.

"Who's she down there?" Olivia asked.

"That's the principal, Miss Exalt. Or Emmeryn, as I call her." Robynne answered.

"Wait, do you know Miss Exalt?" Cherche said in surprise.

"Yeah, my brother is best friends with her younger brother, Chrom" Robynne explained.

"WHAT! Your brother is best friends with the principal's younger brother!" Olivia said. When she realized how loud she had said that, she shyly shrunk into her chair, hoping no-one would stare.

"Haha, yeah I probably should have told you beforehand." And as Robynne said that, Miss Exalt stepped up to the microphone, and the room went silent.

"Students of Ylisse. I welcome you to this college, and I hope you enjoy your time here. For the rest of the day, I have issued for no lessons to be taking place, so you can have time to look around the clubs fair and join one of the many extra-curricular clubs we have to offer. You can go to the registration office anytime today to pick up your lesson timetable, and at two o'clock today, the aforementioned club fair will begin. However, before I end this assembly, I would like to mention that our rival school, Plegia Academy, is hosting the Ylisse-Plegia games this year. Hopefully, as many of you as possible will be representing our college in these games. Thank you, and one last time, welcome to Ylissean College."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't believe that Miss Exalt is your sister. Does this mean you can get me out of trouble anytime, Blue?" Gaius joked as they walked out of the hall.<p>

"Heh, I doubt it Gaius" Chrom said, but as he turned back to look forward, he crashed into a brunette girl, who dropped all of her books on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz" the brunette said.

"No, it was all my fault, sorry" Chrom said as he helped her to pick up her books.

"Thanks. I'm Sumia, by the way. Nice to meet you" the girl said as Chrom handed her the books back.

"Hey, I'm Chrom. Anyway, I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you around" Chrom replied.

"Yeah, okay see you around" Sumia said, and when she looked back at her red haired best friend, she noticed that her friend was still looking at Chrom.

"Hey, Cordelia. Earth to Cordelia" Sumia said jokingly.

"What, oh right" Cordelia said.

"I think someone likes him Chrom" Sumia suggested with a giggle.

"What! No I don't. Come on, let's go back and unpack our stuff before the club fair" Cordelia said, whilst blushing.

"Heh, whatever…" and Sumia and Cordelia headed back to their room, both infatuated by the blue haired boy.

* * *

><p>"So… she was cute" Robin joked, with Gaius giggling beside him.<p>

"Who, Sumia. Yeah she was alright I guess…" Chrom said, turning away so that they couldn't see him blushing.

"Yeah she was cute. But that redhead was pretty cute too" Gaius noted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being in a class with either" Robin remarked.

"Oh, grow up guys" Chrom said, whilst Robin and Gaius laughed beside him. When the three got back to their apartment, they all started to do some much needed unpacking. Robins room consisted of a bed in one corner, a desk covered in books, and a wardrobe, which Robin thought he would rarely use as he was content with wearing the same outfit for days before feeling the need to change.

Chroms room was similar to Robins, however his desk had a computer rather than the mess of books on Robin's desk. He also had a punching bag that he had yet to set up, but he was sure that he could just go to the gym if he didn't get round to setting it up.

Gaius' room only had a bed and a desk, but the rest of his room was filled with boxes of sweets, chocolates and the sort. He seemed to carry an unlimited amount around with him as well, despite only having one visible pocket on his coat. When Gaius came out of his room, he noticed Robin and Chrom were watching TV, so he went to join them before checking the time.

"Oh man, its quarter to two guys we better get going" Gaius said worryingly.

"Uhh, fine. I guess I should see what clubs are going on" Robin said as he got up and put on some old and tattered trainers.

"Yeah, I want to see what sports clubs are competing in the Ylisse-Plegia games" Chrom answered as he turned off the TV.

"Well I heard they're handing out free samples at the cooking club stand, so I know where I'm going" Gaius said, his eyes glazing over as he thought of the free snacks he could be getting.

"Alright, I'm ready let's go" Robin said. The three boys nodded in agreement and then set off to the fair.

* * *

><p>Robynne had finally finished her room, and it appeared to be almost identical to Robin's room, but her books were all neatly stacked on her desk. She walked into Olivia's room to ask her something, but when she opened her door, she was met by the unexpected sight of Olivia dancing.<p>

"Ahh! How long have you been there?" Olivia shrieked.

"Not long. That was really good you know" Robynne said with a smile.

"Not really. I just flail about mostly…" Olivia said shying away.

"Well I thought that was great. Do you have any other secret talents I should know about?" Robynne asked jokingly.

"Well I sing and play piano but, my band kicked me out, because I came to Ylissean College."

"What! That's pretty harsh. But anyway, with your talents, I'm sure you'll have no trouble joining a club this year. Speaking of clubs, when the club fair again?" Robynne asked looking at her watch.

"Oh no! It starts at two. We've got like five minutes!" As Olivia said that she rushed out of her room and into the living room. Robynne went out after her, and they grabbed Cherche as they made their way to the fair.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Hey, PartyPoison6 here!

I know that this isn't the longest chapter, but thats because i just wanted to have something in between the first and third chapter.

The next chapter is going to be longer, and i may even have to split it into two parts, as there is a lot that i want to write about in it.

I also don't think that some of the scenes in this chapter were as good as the first one, particularly the Sumia and Coredelia scene, but i couldn't think of a better way to make Chrom meet Sumia but for Cordelia to also have a crush on him. But i think we all know how Cordelia's crush is going to end.

Also, Chapter 3 has been written already, and chapter 4 has been started, so it should be up within the next few days.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, and hopefully you'll continue to read my work.


	3. The Club Fair

Chapter 3

"So, where are you guys headed?" Robin asked Gaius and Chrom.

"I'm going to go check out the sports area. I'm thinking of joining the basketball or soccer club" Chrom said as he looked around the busy club fair.

"I'm going to the cooking club, but I might check out some sports clubs…" Gaius said, but before Robin or Chrom could reply to him he had spotted the free samples, and was already on his way there.

"Well, I guess he knows where he's going. Where are you going Robin?" Chrom asked him.

"I'm going to go check out the music club and then I'll meet with you later at the sports clubs." Robin replied.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll start up that band you always wanted to. But you know, if you ever need a drummer, I'm pretty good."

"Hah, yeah right. Anyway, I'll see you around" Robin said as he turned to go towards the music clubs. As he came up to it, he could instantly hear all the different types of music being played from jazz, to rock, to classical, it seemed like there was a club for everything. He wasn't too sure what music club he would want to join, but then he noticed a stall was set up that had the sign "Battle of the Bands" above it. Sitting at the stall was a normal looking boy who was trying to hand out flyers to passers-by.

"Hey, my names Robin. Could you tell me about this club?" Robin asked the boy.

"Hi, the names Stahl. And about this club, well it's not really a club, it's more of a competition" the boy told Robin.

"Oh right, are there any leaflets for it, with more information or something?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, take one from the stall behind me. I need to go hand out more flyers. Hopefully you'll decide to enter the contest" Stahl said to Robin as he rushed off to hand out more flyers. Robin chuckled to himself as he saw the Stahl trying to hopelessly hand out flyers, and then turned his attention back to getting a leaflet for it. However when he went to grab one, another hand touched his, and both hands then lurched back after realizing they had touched.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" the mystery girl said, becoming redder by the second.

"No, it's fine. I should have seen you going to take one" Robin said, becoming slightly embarrassed himself.

"Oh, ok. Well, here have a leaflet" the girl said, as she picked up one for herself, and then gave one to Robin.

"Thanks. The names Robin, by the way. And I also happen to be the best guitarist in the land. Nice to meet you" Robin replied as he took the leaflet of the girl.

The girl thought that the name seemed familiar, but decided to forget about it and introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you too. The names Olivia. I sing but I don't even have a band to enter this contest. Pretty dumb of me to enter battle of the bands without a band right?" the girl said blushing.

"No, that's great! I need band members! Think about it, we could actually enter" Robin suggested, his eyes widening as he thought of how good his plan was.

"I don't know. I get pretty nervous when I perform in front of people" Olivia said, as she stared at her feet.

"Okay, that's cool. Well, could I at least give you my number and you could think about it?" Robin said hopefully.

"Okay, sure. What's your number?" Olivia asked, pulling out her phone. They traded numbers, and then waved goodbye, with Robin heading towards the sports clubs, and Olivia going to the dance clubs, where she was meeting Robynne. As he went to meet Chrom, he smiled to himself, as he realized that it's not every day a cute girl gives you her number just as you meet her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Olivia, what's up?" Robynne asked the pink haired girl as she came to up to her and Cherche.<p>

"Hey Robynne, hey Cherche. What clubs are you guys joining?" She asked them both.

"I was going to go check out the netball club" Cherche said replied.

"I wanted to go and check out the dance clubs. Do you wanna come along with me?" Robynne suggested.

"Yeah okay. You coming Cherche?" Olivia asked her.

"I'll meet you there. I just wanna go and check out some sports clubs. See ya!" Cherche said and she walked off towards where Robin, Chrom and Gaius were already checking out some clubs. Olivia and Robynne made their way towards the Dance clubs, and when they came across the clubs, they saw many different types of dancers performing to crowds of people. Robynne suggested that they go and look at the contemporary dancers. As the two girls watched from the crowd, a tall boy with dark messy walked into the stage that the crowd had made. He seemed to dance pretty well for someone as tall as him, and he easily won a dance off against another boy who had entered the stage. Suddenly, Robynne was somehow pushed into the circle, and people cheered for her to dance against the boy. His face suddenly went bright red, and then he exited the circle, whilst muttering something about not being able to dance with girls. Robynne then realized, that with the crowd watching her, she would have to either dance, or be embarrassed and walk out into the crowd again. Olivia noticed her friend getting nervous, so she pulled her out of the circle to save her from any embarrassment.

"Thanks. I thought I was gonna have to actually dance in front of those people" Robynne said as her heart rate slowed down to normal.

"That's alright, but wasn't it weird that that guy didn't want to dance against you. He was really good" Olivia said with a confused look.

"I guess he just didn't want to get beat by a girl" Robynne said jokingly. The girls then grabbed leaflets for contemporary dance and ballet. They also got some spare leaflets for Cherche, as she hadn't met them like she said she would. The two girls then decided to go and check out a few of the other clubs the school had to offer.

* * *

><p>Cherche wandered around the sports clubs, but couldn't see any clubs that she particularly wanted to join. She was about to go back and meet her friends when she heard a voice from behind her say:<p>

"Ah, hello fair maiden. Care to join the sport of noble men?"

"What?" Cherche said, and as she turned around, she saw a light blue haired man holding a bow.

"Ah, my love. I do believe that the proper term, is pardon. But never mind, for a beauty such as yours need not fret about speaking properly. She must only look as pretty as you do every day" the blue haired man said. Cherche was not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"I'm sorry, but I've never really done archery before" Cherche said, as she noticed the man was holding a bow so assumed that that was his sport.

"That is fine. The whole point is to learn. Here's my number, and the name is Virion, by the way. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" the man responded.

"Okay, thanks. The names Cherche. See you around Virion" Cherche said as she walked away from the archery stall. She realized that she had forgotten to meet up with Robynne and Olivia, so she made her way to them, her mind forgetting about the archer for now.

* * *

><p>Gaius was practically drooling as he walked around all the food clubs, as far as he was concerned, this was heaven. He was interrupted from his daze by an umbrella poking him in the stomach.<p>

"Would you mind drooling over someone else's cooking please" a voice said beside.

"What, I wasn't drooling… much" Gaius said. When he looked at the voice next to him, he found that it came from a short girl with blond hair that seemed to twinkle in the sun.

"Well, whatever you were doing, would you mind doing it elsewhere" the girl said.

"Will do Twinkles. See ya around." And with that Gaius walked off to drool over someone else's food, when he overheard someone talking about a dance club. He looked over to wear the conversation was taking place, and he spotted a blonde girl with ponytails who looked a lot like his roommate Robin, talking to pink haired girl. He walked over and introduced himself into the conversation.

"Hello ladies. I overheard you talking about a dance club. Well, I happen to be a fantastic dancer" he said with confidence.

"Really, and I bet you think that you're better than us" the blonde girl said.

"Well maybe not. But if we danced together, I think we could be unbeatable. What d'ya say girls?" Gaius said.

"Well if you come down to the dance club tomorrow, then we might dance with you" the blonde girl again suggested.

"Cool. See ya around Girl Bubbles. See ya Pink." And Gaius left, feeling pretty content that he had chatted up those girls well enough. But then he realized that he didn't even know where the dance club was, so he ran to the dance stalls to pick up a leaflet.

* * *

><p>Chrom had visited all the sports stalls and picked up every leaflet, from basketball to archery to tennis, but there was one club that he couldn't find. Chrom had been playing soccer since he was young, and was even captain of the school team at his last school, but the soccer club was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up trying to find it, when he spotted Robin walking over to him.<p>

"Yo Chrom, what you looking for?" Robin asked his friend, who was clearly looking for something.

"The soccer club. Have you seen it anywhere?" Chrom asked his friend.

"Yeah it was just over there…oh I guess it's not" Robin said, confused as to how the soccer stall had just disappeared.

"Over here!" a mysterious voice said.

"Huh, where did that come from?" Chrom said looking around. As he did he saw a huge person standing by a sign that said 'Soccer Club.' He was handing out flyers with info about the team, and was clearly disappointed that no one could see him.

"Oh hey. Could I have one of your flyers?" Chrom asked the boy.

"Wait, you see me? Oh yeah, sure have a flyer" the boy said as he gave one to Chrom, and then Robin took one as well. Robin went through the flyer and saw that the team only had seven members.

"I'm pretty sure you need eleven players to play soccer" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, but no one ever sees me so we have a shortage of members. But you guys would bring it up to nine members right?" the boy said with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Yeah, but that still leaves us two people short. I'll think about it anyway" Robin said as he walked off. Chrom waved to the boy and then caught up with Robin. They decided that they had visited enough clubs, and that they were going to go the café that the college had set up specifically for today for people to eat there after getting their club leaflets. The two sat down at a table of four, and soon Gaius was sitting down with them as well. Just they had gotten their food, the brunette Chrom had bumped in to earlier and the redhead she was with both sat down together at the other side of the café.

"Hey, Chrom. There's that girl over there that you like" Gaius said, pointing to the girl.

"Who, her? I don't like her. Well, I mean I don't dislike her but… you know what I mean" Chrom said turning red.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going over there to tell her how you feel." As Gaius said that he got up and began walking over to the two girls.

"No! Get back here!" Chrom shouted after Gaius, but when Gaius didn't come back, he got up to save himself from the embarrassment that Gaius would undoubtedly bring upon him.

"Oh boy" was all Robin could say as he watched Chrom tackle Gaius to the ground.

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

This chapter was probably my favorite to write so far. And yes, i know that i have already done three chapters about just one day, but don't worry, because the next chapter will be the last in this crazy first day at Ylissean College.

I don't if i'll go with the soccer idea, because i know that most Americans (which is the majority of my readers) know more about other sports like basketball and baseball etc. But as i'm from Britain and soccer is the most popular sport, i thought it would be better to write about as i know more about it.

Anyway, as i said this was my fave chapter to write so far, and i introduced a lot of new characters, even if they only got small cameos, but they will get bigger parts in a later chapter. And I've already planned for when Tharja comes into the story so you'll ( unfortunately) have to wait a little while longer. The chapters are coming out really fast as well, as i've got so much free time at the moment, but next week the chapters may slow down as i'm going back to school so i'll have a lot more work to do.

So, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Signing off, PartyPoison6


	4. The End of Day One

Chapter 4

Sumia and Cordelia were interrupted from their conversation by the sound of someone being tackled to the ground with a crash. They looked to where the sound came from and saw a skinny orange haired boy being helped up by the boy who had crashed into Sumia before.

"You have a thing for crashing into people, don't you?" Sumia said to Chrom jokingly.

"Uh, yeah I guess… But this time the person I crashed into deserved it" Chrom replied as he gave Gaius a dirty look.

"Really? What did he do?" Sumia asked.

"Oh, he was just going to say something he shouldn't have" Chrom replied.

"Okay, but you might wanna cause less of a scene next time" Sumia said as she gestured towards the group of people that were staring at the strange scenario before them.

"Yeah, okay. Um, I better go now… Gaius, come on lets go" Chrom said, but when he looked to his side, Gaius was no longer there. He was talking to the red head that he had pointed out to Chrom. Chrom grabbed him, and despite his protests, he was eventually dragged away from the fifth girl he had tried to flirt with that day.

* * *

><p>"Finally, I found you guys. Are you done looking around the fair?" Cherche said as she caught her breath.<p>

"Yeah, I think we've got everything" Robynne said.

"Here, we got you some leaflets for the dance clubs" Olivia said as she handed Cherche the leaflets.

"Oh thanks. Shall we get something to eat?" Cherche suggested.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Robynne said as her stomach growled. The three agreed to go to the café, and just as they entered, three boys passed them. They didn't look at the three boys, but if they had they would have noticed that it was Robin, Chrom and Gaius walking out to go back to their apartment. Rather strangely, the three boys didn't look at the girls either, so somehow the six of them all slipped past each other unnoticed. Robynne, Olivia and Cherche sat down, and they all ordered a coffee. The three chatted about the different clubs they were considering joining. Robynne wanted to join the Ballet and Contemporary Dance clubs, the volleyball club and the drama club. Olivia was considering 'Battle of the Bands, the same dance clubs as Robynne and the volleyball club. Cherche wanted to join the same clubs as Robynne, but was also considering the archery club that Virion had suggested to her. They finished their coffee and then made their way back to their apartment as well.

* * *

><p>The three roommates were all sitting around the TV watching some random sitcom. They had a chat about which clubs they were joining, and Robin said he was thinking about joining the soccer club, Battle of the Bands and the student leadership team. Chrom was considering joining EVERY single sports club, but he decided that he would probably only join two, and that he would also join the drama club. Gaius wanted to join the cooking club and also a sport but he hadn't decided which sport yet. He was also considering joining the contemporary dance club, but he decided not to mention that to Chrom and Robin. The three boys spent the rest of the day playing Awaking Fire on their TV that they'd set up. They ordered a pizza before going to bed, and Robin went to bed looking forward to the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Robynne, Olivia and Cherche still hadn't managed to get their TV to work, so they spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other a little better, and they stayed up long into the night watching videos on ITube. The three girls finally went to bed at one in the morning, which they would come to regret when they woke up the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

This was a pretty short chapter, but it was really just a way to end off their first day at college.

Also, the shipping going on in the reviews section is crazy! I don't know who to pick, there are so many pairings i wanna do!

I still haven't made any final decisions yet so anyone could be paired up. Also wanted to mention that Robin and Robynne look like the two default male and female characters.

As always, thanks for the reviews. See ya next time!


	5. First lessons

Chapter 5

"Hey Robin, you might wanna wake up" Chrom said as he stood above Robin, who was still lying in bed.

"No… my first lessons at like, eleven o'clock" Robin said as he stretched in his bed.

"Not according to your timetable. Apparently you've got an advanced maths class at nine" Chrom said as he handed Robin his timetable.

"What! Oh crap I gotta go!" Robin said as he jumped out of bed. He grabbed his jeans and top as he rushed out of his bedroom. He quickly got dressed before running out of the door. He was about to enter the elevator, when he looked down at the timetable in his hands. In his rush he had forgotten to actually check if he did have a lesson, and when he realized that his first lesson of that day really was at eleven, he stormed back into his apartment, where Gaius and Chrom were already laughing, but their laughter turned to hysterics when Robin came back into the apartment.

"Screw you guys" Robin said, as he sat down and turned on the telly. He was about to watch something, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

* * *

><p>Cherche and Olivia were both up before Robynne was, and were about to watch TV before Cherche reminded Olivia that the TV wasn't working yet.<p>

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Olivia said with a disappointed face.

"Do you know anyone that could help us set this up?" Cherche asked Olivia.

Olivia was about to say no, but then she remembered the boy that she had talked to the other day, and thought that he might be able to help them with their predicament.

"Hey, Robin. It's me Olivia. Remember, from yesterday at Battle of the Bands."

"Oh, yeah I remember. Are you calling about my offer from yesterday?"

"No, sorry. I hadn't really given it much thought yet. But, I was wondering if you knew anything about setting up TV's"

"Well, I'm not an expert but I could give it a go if you want"

"Yeah, that would be great. We're in apartment 215 on floor three. See you in a bit."

"Okay. See ya!" Robin replied as he put his phone down.

"Who was that?" Gaius asked Robin as he poured some milk into his cereal.

"Just some girl. She asked me to come round and fix her TV" Robin replied, knowing that Gaius would be jealous.

"What! Can I come along?" Gaius asked Robin pleadingly.

"You wish. Chrom, make sure that he doesn't follow me" Robin said as he walked out of the apartment. Gaius was about to follow Robin out of the door when he was suddenly tackled to ground by Chrom.

"Don't tell me this is going to become a regular thing I have to do to you" Chrom said as he helped Gaius up for the second time in two days.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Cherche were interrupted from their chat by a knocking on the door. Olivia opened up the door to find Robin standing there.<p>

"Hey Olivia. You want me to try and fix that TV?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah thanks. Its right through here" Olivia said as she gestured for Robin to come in. Olivia introduced Cherche to Robin and they both waved a small hello to each other. As Robin started to work on the TV, Olivia sat back down with Cherche.

"You didn't tell me that he was cute as well" Cherche asked Olivia.

"What! I mean, he's okay I guess…" Olivia said as she started to blush.

"Doesn't he look familiar though?" Cherche said as she looked at the light haired boy.

"I know what you mean. I can't quite put my finger on it though…" Olivia said as she thought about who he looked like. Just as they were talking, Robynne came to where the two girls were talking. The two suddenly realized why Robin looked so familiar, and Robynne asked them what their confused looks were about.

"Your brother was called Robin wasn't he?" Cherche asked Robynne.

"Yeah, that's his name. Why?" Robynne asked, but just as she did Robin got up from the TV.

"I think that should do it. Wait, Robynne! What are you doing here?" Robin said as he looked at the three equally shocked girls.

"This is my apartment. I think the real question is why you are here?" Robynne asked her blushing brother.

"Olivia asked me to fix the TV for her. And I did fix it. So… your welcome" Robin said as he grabbed his jumper and made his way to the door. "Oh, Olivia. Don't forget about that offer I made. Nice meeting you Cherche." And with that Robin made his way back to his apartment.

"Okay, explain to me how you know my brother" Robynne asked Cherche and Olivia.

"Don't ask me! I literally just met him!" Cherche said in reply.

"We met yesterday at the club fair. He gave me his number and asked me if I wanted to be in a band with him" Olivia explained to Robynne.

"Just like him. Asking people he just met to start a band with him. What an idiot. You are going to say no to him right?" Robynne asked Olivia.

"Well, actually, I thought it might be quite fun. I do want to be in a band again."

"Fine. I do have to admit, he is a pretty good guitarist. But you can't be a band with only two people. You need a drummer as well at least" Robynne said as she checked her timetable to see when her first lesson was. "Have either of you guys got dance at eleven thirty?" Robynne asked.

"Yeah, I do" Olivia replied.

"Same here. But we better get ready now. Don't wanna be late on our first day" Cherche said. The three girls all started to get dressed in their dance attire, and Cherche showed them her huge collection of makeup. They almost missed their lesson aa they spent so much time getting ready, but at eleven the girls made their way to their first lesson at Ylissean College.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into his first lesson to see that the room was almost full, and almost everyone in the room was talking amongst themselves. It was a fairly big room with rows of seats at the back and one main desk at the front for their professor. Robin went to look for a seat, and he eventually found one next to a red haired girl who was so focused on her computer that she didn't notice Robin sitting down next to her. Robin got his laptop out just as his professor walked in. The man looked to be quite young and he had brown messy hair.<p>

"Hello, my name is Mr Great. I will be your Mathematics teacher for the foreseeable future. I understand that you are some of the most promising minds in the country, so I will not be holding your hand through this. I will not wait for stragglers, so try to keep up." As he said that he got out his laptop and set it up to the projector at the front of the classroom.

For the first ten minutes, Robin listened to Mr Great talk about maths techniques that he had never even heard of before, and he made sure to write it all down on his laptop. Mr Great then gave them a sheet to complete to see if they had understood everything. Robin completed his sheet in under five minutes, but he looked around to see a lot of other people still struggling on the sheet. He looked over at the girl who was sat next to him and she seemed to be quite frustrated with herself.

"Come on Cordelia! You're meant to be a genius but you can't even do this" the girl said to herself.

"The answers fifty seven" Robin said to Cordelia.

"What?" Cordelia said back.

"The question you're stuck on. The answers fifty seven. You just have to divide your answer, not multiply it" Robin said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks. I should introduce myself. I'm Cordelia."

Hey, the names Robin. By the way, you don't seem to have much written down for your notes."

"Oh, I don't need to write it all down. I just remember it all."

"Really! You must be a genius!"

"What do you mean!?" Cordelia said angrily.

"Hey, I was just saying that I thought you were smart. That's all" Robin said in reply.

"Sorry, it's just that I used to get picked for always being the smartest in my class. Genius was one of the names they used to call me…" Cordelia said looking down at her feet.

"Well, I promise you that I only meant it as a compliment" Robin assured her.

"Really? Thanks Robin. How about we trade numbers. I mean, I'm not the only genius here, so if I ever needed help again or I could help you or whatever…" Cordelia said shyly.

"Sure, sounds great. And if you ever want to talk, you know how to find me" Robin said as he pulled out his phone. The two traded numbers and then got back to the lesson. When the lesson finished, they both made their way to the canteen together, talking as if they had known each other for years.

* * *

><p>"Okay listen up. If you thought that dance was going to be easy, well I can assure it's not. You have half an hour to pick a song and come up with a dance routine to go with it. Get in groups of three."<p>

"Wow, Miss Khan seems scary" Olivia whispered to Cherche and Robynne.

"Yeah she is. Wait, is that that guy from yesterday who asked us to dance with him?" Robynne said as she pointed to a boy who was eating a lollipop.

"And there's that guy who didn't want to dance with you" Olivia said as she pointed to a tall boy who was standing by himself.

"That boy over there seems good. Either of you guys wanna come with me?" Cherche said as she walked over to the boy. Robynne said she would find someone else to go with so Olivia went with Cherche. Robynne was approached by the lollipop boy as she went looking for a group.

"Yo, girl bubbles. It's me, Gaius. You wanna be in a group?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah okay. But why do you call me girl bubbles? Is there a boy bubbles or something?"

"Yeah, but he's just called bubbles. You kind of remind me of him so I called you girl bubbles."

"Does he happen to be called Robin?" Robynne asked him.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"He's my brother. That's probably why I remind you of him"

"Aw man, now I feel kinda bad for thinking my roommates sister was cute. Whatever, we still need one more person in our group" Gaius said looking around.

"The names Lon'qu. I dance. We're in a group now." Lon'qu said as he walked over to the two.

"Okay, I guess we've got a group. Let's get started on a routine" Robynne said as she looked through her YouPod for song ideas. They decided on a love song by Tayler Lift and began work on a routine.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you've had half an hour. Show me what you've got" Miss Khan said as she picked up a note pad and moved to the back of the dance studio. Several acts performed before Robynne's group. Cherche and Olivia's group performed to a sad song, and Olivia was clearly the best performer in the group. The audience seemed to be enthralled by her performance, and even Miss Khan clapped at the end of her performance.<p>

Robynne's group was the last to perform, and she connected her YouPod to the speakers before getting in position. The song started with just Robynne doing a solo performance for the intro. When the first verse came along, Gaius came onto the stage and began dancing as if the two were in love. The second verse then came and Gaius was replaced by Lon'qu. He seemed uncomfortable during the performance, but he was still as talented as Robynne had seen him be at the club fair. For the chorus, Gaius and Lon'qu had a dance sequence where they fought each other. The song ended with Robynne dancing onto the centre stage and then sacrificing herself in order to stop the fighting.

"Well done dancers. You did pretty well. You can go now, lessons finished. But could the following people stay behind. Olivia Ferox, Lon'qu Myrmid, Gaius Lock and Robynne Grim" Miss Khan said as everyone began to leave the dance studio.

"I'll meet you at the canteen, okay" Cherche said to Olivia and Robynne. The two girls nodded and then went to see what Miss Khan wanted.

"You four were the best dancers in this group. I want you guys to represent the school in the Ylisse-Plegia games. Meet every Saturday and Sunday at ten. Here are some forms you've got to fill out. See you there." Miss Khan then walked off and the four students left as well to go to the canteen.

* * *

><p>"Okay see you later!" Cordelia said as she waved goodbye to Robin.<p>

"Alright, call me anytime" Robin said as he walked over to where Chrom and Gaius were eating their lunch.

"Dude, she was hot! She wouldn't even give me her number" Gaius said with a jealous look on his face.

"Well, I guess so. We just started talking and we have loads in common" Robin replied.

"Heh. Well I guess we know who's getting a girlfriend first" Chrom said jokingly.

"Shut up! She's just a friend" Robin said blushingly.

"Yeah, and we all know it'll be me who gets a girlfriend first. I mean, girls are practically begging me" Gaius said with a smug look.

"I bet they are" Chrom said sarcastically, which left Robin laughing and Gaius with an embarrassed look on his face.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

This chapter actually turned out longer than it was meant to be, but i'm pretty pleased with the result.

I also love to imagine that Gaius thinks he's a hit with the ladies but actually has no chance with them. But their is one girl who seems to like him a bit, maybe you can guess who that is...

See ya later, PartyPoison6


	6. I'm In The Band

Chapter 6

"Welcome to the Student Leadership Team. We are the people who make sure every single social event in the school is running smoothly. This goes from school charity events, sporting events and, my personal favorite, school dances."

Robin sat there listening to the blonde girl speaking. He noticed that she talked as if everyone was inferior, and Robin had to admit that she did make him feel inferior. Robin looked around the room at everyone else, and noticed that there was only about ten other people in the room. He didn't recognize any of them, apart from Cordelia and Sumia sitting at the other end of the room. He suspected that Cordelia might have wanted to join the Student Leadership Team, as someone with her talents would be incredibly useful. Suddenly, the door of the room flew open, and Robin saw someone that he instantly recognized.

"Sorry! Don't mind me, I'll just sit down there…" Robynne said embarrassingly. She made her way to where Robin was sitting and sat down quietly. The blonde girl at the front then continued to talk about the different social events coming up.

"Smooth entrance, Sis," Robin whispered to his sister.

"Haha, very funny. Have I missed anything?" She replied to him dryly.

"Nope, just a load of stuff about the reputation of the school being in our hands and stuff," Robin said as if he didn't care.

"Whoa, sounds like a tough job," Robynne said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy. Just a few dances and stuff."

"Okay, that sounds like fun. When's the first dance coming up anyway?" Robin asked, but just as she did, the blonde girl at the front handed out a sheet with all the schools social events on it. The girl then asked for all the members contact details, and everyone left for their afternoon lessons.

* * *

><p>Robynne was half way through her chemistry lesson, and she was already bored. She knew that she was a genius when it came to science, but that didn't mean she didn't find it interesting. She was about to fall asleep when the boy next to her tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Huh, what is it?" Robynne said yawning.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that your drooling all over your work," the boy said.

"Oh, dammit. I'm practically falling asleep," Robynne said as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"That's okay. I'm pretty bored as well. I mean, science isn't the most fun subject in the world."

"You got that right. All of this is easy as well. I probably could fall asleep and still know all of this."

"Really? I don't get it at all. Do you think you could help me understand this?"

"Yeah, sure. My names Robynne by the way," Robynne said as she looked at the boy with a smile.

"My names Stahl. I don't expect you to remember my name. Most people don't," Stahl said as he gathered his work together.

"Well I'm not most people. I'll remember your name if you remember mine, promise?" Robynne said.

"Promise," Stahl said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hello class. My name is Miss Dragon, but you may call me Tiki. I never was one for formalities. So, you are here to learn music. But you are not students, you are musicians. You have one hour to get in groups and perform a song. Good luck."<p>

Robin looked up and saw the other students in the room get up and grab instruments. He watched as everyone else got into groups whilst he picked up an electric guitar. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Robin. I was thinking about that band you wanted me to join. Well how about we see how well we play together now?" Olivia asked Robin.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds great. Do you think just us two will be enough?" Robin said, but just as he did, he was tapped on the shoulder again. As he turned around, he was met by the sight of a familiar redhead.

"Hey Robin. Can I go in a group with you?" Cordelia asked.

"Wow, you do everything don't you? Yeah sure, let's do it. Cordelia, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Cordelia," Robin said as he introduced the two girls.

"Hey Cordelia. Nice to meet you," Olivia said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Shall we find somewhere to practice?" Cordelia suggested.

The three of them set off to find a drum kit, as Cordelia had told them that she could play bass guitar, guitar, drums, piano and even sang. They decided that she should play drums for the performance, whereas Olivia would sing and Robin would play guitar.

When they had finally found a drum kit, Robin began to set up his amp and guitar whilst the two girls chatted about what song they were going to do. They were interrupted from their chat by a riff that Robin began to play on his guitar. They were both mesmerized by the way that Robin managed to seamlessly move his fingers across the fret board of his guitar. When he stopped playing, he looked up and the two girls were both staring at Robin with their mouths wide open.

"Yeah, I play a bit," Robin said blushing.

"That was awesome!" Olivia said astounded.

"Yeah that was great! But we still have to choose a song to do," Cordelia said.

They went through Robin's phone and looked at all the music he had. They decided on the song 'British Moron' by Green Night. It didn't take long for Robin and Cordelia to learn their parts as it was quite a simple song, and in about half an hour they were playing it in time together. Olivia's voice was surprisingly gritty and punk despite her appearance and personality. Robin was shocked that it was her voice coming out when she sang.

* * *

><p>The trio had almost perfected the song after an hour, and they went back into the music hall where the other groups and Tiki were waiting.<p>

"Is that everyone? Okay then, let's begin shall we?"

Robin's group was the second to perform. Luckily, the group before them had chosen a particularly hard song to cover, so even if Robin's group messed up, the group before them would make them seem better. Luckily, they needn't have worried, because their song went perfectly. Cordelia kept everyone in time, Olivia's voice enthralled the audience and Robin guitar kept the whole song together. They were met with a round of applause from the rest of the room, much to the dismay of the group who had been on before them, as they had not got any sort of applause.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Robin said as he put away his guitar.<p>

"Yeah, we sounded great!" Cordelia said.

"I don't know… I was really nervous," Olivia said blushing.

"What? You were brilliant," Cordelia said reassuring the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, we were all good. We should form a band. The deadline to sign up for Battle of the Bands is in a month. I know that's a while away, but better early than late," Robin said as he thought about performing in front of a crowd.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'm up for it," Cordelia said.

"Okay, you've persuaded me. Let's do it!" Olivia said.

The three of them high fived, and then left together as they talked about possible band names.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chrom, what's up?" Robin said as he walked over to the blue haired boy.<p>

"Nothing much. I was just heading back to the apartment," Chrom said as the two walked together.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Oh yeah, I also finally got a band today."

"Really, with who?"

"These two girls called Olivia and Cordelia. Olivia sings and Cordelia plays drums, but she can also play guitar, piano and loads more."

"Sounds cool. Is three members enough. Most bands have at least four."

"Yeah, maybe I'll find someone else. Do you know anyone?"

"No, sorry. But I'm sure there's loads of people here you could ask."

"You're right. There must be someone in this place," Robin said.

The two boys talked about the new games coming out soon on their way to their apartment. When they opened up the door, they were met with an odd sight.

"Do you guys mind helping me put all these decorations up?" Gaius said as he carried a box across the already thoroughly decorated apartment.

* * *

><p>Robynne and Olivia were on the couch when Cherche burst through the door.<p>

"What's up?" Robynne said to Cherche.

"Have you guys heard?" Cherche said.

"Heard what?" Olivia asked.

"This kid is having a huge party at his place. Apparently, his apartment is like the biggest one in this whole building. It's on the fifth floor."

"Whoa really? How did you get invited?" Robynne asked.

"He tried to flirt with me, but when he realised I wasn't interested, he just told me he was having a party tomorrow. He also asked me to invite other people so..." Cherche replied.

"We're invited?" Olivia asked.

"That's the idea," Cherche said with a smile.

"Awesome! I wonder if my brother will be there," Robynne said.

"I hope so," Olivia mumbled.

"What was that?" Robynne asked.

"Oh, nothing," Olivia said blushing.

"Come on, we have to pick an outfit," Cherche said.

"But its tomorrow," Robynne said.

"Exactly. Come on, let's get something cute," Cherche replied as the three girls went to find the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Hey guys!

This chapter is really late but I've been really busy lately.

I also took on board what you guys said and hopefully my writing is a bit better because of it.

Mr Great is Frederick like some of you guessed as well. I also don't know how i'm going to incorporate the 2nd gen characters into the story, so they may not come for a while.

See you next time!


End file.
